


College Admissions

by APhanGirl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhanGirl/pseuds/APhanGirl
Summary: Takes place during Season 8 Episode 11 when Luke comes back to the hotel room and Manny comforts him.
Relationships: Manny Delgado/Luke Dunphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	College Admissions

Luke came into my hotel room after we told our parents to leave us alone. Between the three seconds, it took me to go into the bedroom and grab the hand towel to get rid of the baby powder from my mom's prank and come back in the main area of the hotel room Luke was lying face down on my bed. I slowly approached the bed and sat down with my back against the headboard and slowly started running my hand through his curly hair. After a few moments, he finally acknowledged me and slowly turned his face into the side of my leg.  
"What happened between you and your dad today?" I questioned him. The last time I saw him they were leaving for the campus tour and he had a smile on his face. He started mumbling into my leg about what happened today with Phil. I had to gently pull his head away from me so that I could understand him.  
"He took me to the campus bell tower and suggested that I take a class on how to ring the bell." I gave him a questioning look, but he could not see it because he still has not moved his face from my leg. "Then he kept encouraging me and complimenting me. He doesn't realize that I am going to be worse off than Haley and probably not even get into college. Then this is your safety school, you don't even want to go here. After August, you are going to forget about me, your best friend, and whatever else is happening between is us is going to end. I can't even be mad about it because you deserve better than me."  
I started shushing him when his voice started breaking and I could feel my pants getting wet. "Luke. Luke you need to calm down it is going to be okay. First, you need to understand that if I decide to go to this college, I would under no circumstances be disappointed if I came here because I made that decision. Secondly, you are not a failure and will not be worse off than Haley. You are so talented and are the most positive person I have ever met." I paused for a second when Luke sniffed and moved his hand to his face. "Thirdly, you will never have to worry about not having a best friend because even if whatever this is between us does not work out," if it was medically possible my heart stopped just thinking about hot having Luke in my life. "You will always have me," as I finished talking he slowly moved to lay half on top of me. When we were face to face he slowly pressed his slightly chapped lips to the edge of my mouth kissing me. Luke is confident in 98% of his life, but during the last two months since our relationship has evolved, he is always so hesitant. Two months ago, during a sleepover, we were home alone because Jay and my mom were out for their anniversary. We were laying on the sofa watching a movie and neither of us knows how it happened, but we kissed. While it was awkward at the start everything eventually fell into place for us. The one issue we have is my confident Luke always seemed nervous and would never directly kiss me on the lips. He would always wait for me to turn my head and press my lips on his. I slowly turned my head towards Luke and firmly placed my lips on his. Our lips started moving in synch and my tongue slowly slips inside his mouth. Even though we have done this a hundred times in the last two months it is nothing like I have ever experienced with another person before. After we finally separated and were resting our foreheads against each other I could see Luke's lips transform into a smile. "Thanks for that Pumpkin I needed to hear that," He whispered to me. We laid there and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Three Months Later  
Luke and I were still going strong after five months even though no one in our family knows the details of our relationship. Over the last three weeks, Luke and I had been receiving college admission letters. While mine were all positive, Luke's smiles were becoming more and more fake with every letter he received. I heard from California State University Dominguez Hills on Monday and got accepted, but before I decided where I would go to college I needed to know if Luke got in.  
Every day my mom and Jay would ask me what I was doing, but I couldn't let them know I am waiting to find out if my boyfriend who is technically my nephew got into college. On Friday, when we were in my room before dinner with the rest of our family, we were laying in my bed watching a movie that just started. Luke cleared his throat. "So I received my last letter," he revealed and slowly pulled the letter out of his backpack that was laying on the edge of my bed. As I saw the letter I started to get very nervous.  
"Have you opened it yet?" I questioned and he slowly shook his head no.  
He bit his lip before he started talking, "I wanted you to do it I am too nervous to read another rejection letter." I reached out for the letter and he handed it to me. I slowly started to rip the top of the envelope. " Dear Luke, Congratulations! It is a great pleasure," I trailed off as I read the letter. "You got accepted! We are going to CSU Dominguez Hills." I screamed we jumped up and he leaned down to kiss me with no hesitation. While the kiss did not last long it was one of the best kisses we ever had because it was fueled by pure happiness and hope. "I guess you are stuck with me roomie," he yelled. I could not think of anything better to happen to me.


End file.
